Romeo and Juliet
by GSRnutforever
Summary: The team is forced to see a play staring Gilbert Grissom and Sara Sidle. Little do they know, how close they really are. 'For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'


"I want to kill Ecklie for this

_**This is a break while I write my other story. I thought of this while I was reading Romeo and Juliet in school. This is the actual dialogue but more modernised situation.**_

_**ENJOY RETARDED RABBLINGS!! **_

GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet

"I want to kill Ecklie for this."

"Catherine, if I hear you threaten to kill him one more time, I may actually be tempered to kill you." That shut her up.

"What I want to know is how Grissom and Sara get out of this?"

"Grissom apparently used his supervisory powers and Sara already saw it with her boyfriend."

"Sara has a boyfriend?" Several people hushed them as the theatre began to dim and a spot appeared to reveal a man.

_**Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.**_

Two men appeared, talking loudly to each other. Both wore modern clothes, while a group on the stage played basketball.

_**SAMPSON  
Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals.**_

GREGORY  
No, for then we should be colliers.

SAMPSON  
I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw.

GREGORY  
Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar.

SAMPSON  
I strike quickly, being moved.

GREGORY  
But thou art not quickly moved to strike.

SAMPSON  
A dog of the house of Montague moves me.

**The scene drabbled on forever with a fight over a basketball somewhere in between. **

**It wasn't until Benvolio mentioned it that they realised someone else had entered the stage. Some one scarily familiar.**

_**BENVOLIO  
Good-morrow, cousin.**_

ROMEO  
Is the day so young?

BENVOLIO  
But new struck nine.

ROMEO  
Ay me! sad hours seem long.  
Was that my father that went hence so fast?

BENVOLIO  
It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours? 

**ROMEO! Gil Grissom was playing ROMEO!! Everyone watched as he drabbled on about his love for some girl. **

GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet

The minutes passed as Grissom resighted his lines to the audience and other characters upon the stage. "I wonder who plays Juliet." Warrick whispered into Greg's ear. "Don't know but the second Act is nearly over so we'll find out soon." He stared at him, completely confused. "I was forced to read it in school. I needed an extra subject so I chose drama. Luckily, the girl who played Juliet was my girlfriend at the time." All Warrick could was smirk as the scene changed. _LADY CAPULET  
Nurse, where's my daughter? call her forth to me._

Nurse  
Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old,  
I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet! 

'Juliet' walked on for the first time. Everyone's jaws dropped and Catherine looked she was about to have a heart attack. There was no way _in hell_ that Sara Sidle was in this, let alone playing Juliet!

JULIET  
How now! who calls?

Nurse  
Your mother.

JULIET  
Madam, I am here.  
What is your will?

LADY CAPULET  
This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile,  
We must talk in secret:--nurse, come back again;  
I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel.  
Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age.

Nurse  
Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.

LADY CAPULET  
She's not fourteen.

"Dude, a thought just occurred to me." Greg whispered.

"What?"

"If Grissom is Romeo and Sara is Juliet, that means Grissom has to _kiss_ Sara." Warrick's head turned back to Sara.

"This I have got to see."

GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet

By the time the party scene was about to start, the nightshift knew what Grissom and Sara were in for. Catherine couldn't keep the smile from her face if she wanted to.

ROMEO  
To JULIET If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

JULIET  
Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

ROMEO  
Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

JULIET  
Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

ROMEO  
O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

JULIET  
Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

ROMEO  
Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

Grissom rased Sara's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it._****_

JULIET  
Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

ROMEO  
Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again.

This kiss, however, was placed nowhere near her hand. In fact, he still held it in his as he dipped his head, placing his lips softly on hers, in what looked like a well-rehearsed manner. Warrick had one arm around Catherine's shoulder to stop her from jumping in her seat, the other covering her voice to muffle any noise that made it's way out._****_

JULIET  
You kiss by the book.

Nurse  
Madam, your mother craves a word with you.

GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet

Catherine was nearly thrown out twice after witnessing what they thought was Grissom and Sara's first kiss. Act II began as Catherine eagerly awaited their next scene together. Grissom was 'hidden' as Sara appeared on the balcony in a pair of flannel pyjamas.

(_The scene is really long so we'll just skip a bit. At some point Grissom has climbed the 'tree' near the balcony. They share a kiss somewhere in this scene and they got married)_

GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet

(_this, ladies and gentlemen, is the fight. I know, a skipped a lot, but if the read the play, you should know what happened. If not, LOOK IT UP!)_

a group were playing basket ball while delivering their lines. The other group and

Grissom entered before a fight broke out between Mercutio and Tybalt

ROMEO  
Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons.  
Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!  
Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath  
Forbidden bandying in Verona streets:

Romeo grabs Mercutio and stands between the two men.

Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!

TYBALT under ROMEO's arm stabs MERCUTIO, and flies with his followers. Romeo easers Mercutio to the ground.

(They exchange words. Mercutio dies in Romeo's arms.)

ROMEO  
Alive, in triumph! and Mercutio slain!  
Away to heaven, respective lenity,  
And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!

Re-enter TYBALT

Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again,  
That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul  
Is but a little way above our heads,  
Staying for thine to keep him company:  
Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.

TYBALT  
Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here,  
Shalt with him hence.

ROMEO  
This shall determine that.

(Romeo runs at Tybalt and pushes the blade into his stomach. He falls. Romeo drops the knife and stares at his hand in shock and fear.)

BENVOLIO  
Romeo, away, be gone!  
The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain.  
Stand not amazed: the prince will doom thee death,  
If thou art taken: hence, be gone, away!

ROMEO  
O, I am fortune's fool!

BENVOLIO  
Why dost thou stay?

Grissom runs off stage

(This is where I skip again. Grissom and Sara are now in 'her' room. Grissom is staring at the night sky, which is the audience with Sara's arms wrapped around his waist from behind. She is wrapped in a night gown, he is nothing but a pair of grey boxers. (The mental images that is giving me right now))

JULIET  
Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:  
It was the nightingale, and not the lark,  
That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;  
Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:  
Believe me, love, it was the nightingale.

ROMEO  
It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:  
Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die.

JULIET  
Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I:  
It is some meteor that the sun exhales,  
To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,  
And light thee on thy way to Mantua:  
Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone.

ROMEO  
Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;  
I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,  
'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;  
Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat  
The vaulty heaven so high above our heads:  
I have more care to stay than will to go:  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.  
How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day.

JULIET  
It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away!  
It is the lark that sings so out of tune,  
Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.  
Some say the lark makes sweet division;  
This doth not so, for she divideth us:  
Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes,  
O, now I would they had changed voices too!  
Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,  
Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day,  
O, now be gone; more light and light it grows.

ROMEO  
More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!

Enter Nurse, to the chamber as Romeo pulls on his jeans.

Nurse  
Madam!

JULIET  
Nurse?

Nurse  
Your lady mother is coming to your chamber:  
The day is broke; be wary, look about.

She leaves. Romeo pulls on his shirt

JULIET  
Then, window, let day in, and let life out.

ROMEO  
Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend.

They kiss for a few seconds, then Romeo climbs down. They exchange words before Romeo runs off stage.

(Skipping again. I'll just you where to. Juliet is 'dead'. Her body is in the tomb thing and Romeo is about to commit suicide.)

The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!

Drinks

O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss

He kisses her lips quickly

I die.

Romeo dies

Juliet wakes up and finds Romeo dead.

JULIET

What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative.

Kisses him

Thy lips are warm.

First Watchman  
Within Lead, boy: which way?

JULIET  
Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

Snatching ROMEO's dagger

This is thy sheath;

Stabs herself

there rust, and let me die.

Falls on ROMEO's body, and dies

(everyone finds the lovers bodies and make trusses etc etc etc)

PRINCE  
A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.

The lights faded and the audience burst into applause. When they rose again, the entire cast was stood across the stage and bowing, Grissom and Sara in the middle. However, only Catherine noticed how their hands were held. Unlike everyone else, their fingers were knotted tightly together. She was about to say something to the others when he director came on to do his closing speech.

"On behalf of the cast and crew, we would like to thank you for attending this evening. Before we go, I have one quick announcement. Two of our cast members are currently involved in their own relationship without the fighting or tragedy." He waited for the laughter to die before he continued. "It is our understanding that, as of last night, our very Gil Grissom proposed to Sara Sidle." The audience burst into applause, Grissom went red and the team was left to pick their jaws up from the floor.

"And of course she said yes."

Even though they were annoyed for not being informed sooner, the team were happy for them.

GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet GrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJulietGrissomandSaraequalsRomeoandJuliet

The ending really sucks but I didn't want to drabble any more. Their happy so I am certain you can be too.

PONCHO SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!


End file.
